


Thousand Works

by Sia_Leysritt



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sia_Leysritt/pseuds/Sia_Leysritt
Summary: Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura’s feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?





	1. And Thus The Story Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is in Fanfiction.net too, but since there is almost no reader to this fandom's fanfiction anymore, I try to post it here.

Yes.

Silence is golden or Silence is a virtue. There were times when one thoughts that with being silence troubles would not come for you. If you were to shut your mouth, none will asked your secret out of you because they know you will never told them. If you were not to speak any words, you won’t add any fuel to the fire and you can avoid unnecessary conflict.

There are many good things coming when we keep silence and there are many reasons why silence is golden. However, silence cannot help you to communicate. There are so little you can speak out just by moving and waving your body here and there in attempt to get people to understand you. This is where words and voice come to play.

But, what if your voice and words were to be taken away from you?

I know a girl who are faced with this problem.

No, she was able to speak just fine before our story began. A circumstance happens and it force her to stay silent.

Thus, she cannot voice her opinion. Cannot voice what’s in her heart. Cannot tell anyone who she is. Cannot call the name of the person that she loves. And cannot tell him how much she loves him. She cannot even tell him who she is to him.

No, sweetheart, it’s not that the Gods curse her with terrible fate. It was something that she has decided for herself.

Why, you ask? I do not know dear. But then, it won’t be fun if you did not learn the story from the beginning, right? Now sit quietly like a good child you are and I will tell you a story. A story of how voices and loudness could mean so much more and how silence actually felt so alone and painful.


	2. And Thus The Journey Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.   
> Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura’s feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP  
> OC © Author Sia_Leysritt

Mana always like the smell of a tea. Everyone in general actually, liked the smell of tea for it always gives off a relaxing feeling just by smelling it alone. Right now, relaxing is really what she needs before she is to be departed on a journey. Mana sat quietly in her chair as she watched Watanuki and Yuuko’s antics in front of her. She smiled in amusement.

Yuuko, the dimensional witch, is nothing like what she expected. She had heard many rumors and stories about her greatness and was expecting herself to meet a scary looking witch carrying a horrifying looking staff but what she saw really far off from what she had imagined. Yuuko is an elegant and beautiful looking woman with deep red eyes that would remind you of a pretty ruby. Her skin is very pale that it compliments her red eyes. Her long black hair was so long that Mana is jealous of it. She has long hair, sure, but it’s very messy and definitely not beautiful.

Compared to her, Mana was like a plain poor girl seated next to a beautiful Goddess. Unlike Yuuko who has a nice body with curves at the right places, Mana was rather slim and doesn’t have that much curves. She is simply thin. Her skin is fair and she has grey eyes which looks almost like the color of a silver. Her purple hair reached past her thigh. Mana is neither beautiful nor cute. She doesn’t have anything on her that makes her stand out as a girl except for one thing. A scar that run through from her right eye to her cheek. Mana used to cover it by growing her bangs until it covered the scar but has stopped doing it because it made her hard to see anything around her.

“Mana- _san_ , would you like some cookies?” Watanuki asked. Mana looked at him and smile politely then nodded happily and took one of the cookies.

It has been several days since she arrived at The Witch of Dimension’s – Yuuko – place. According to Yuuko, she arrived earlier than Yuuko had expected so The Witch asked her to wait until it was the right time for her to begin her journey. When is it, Mana had no idea. But she knows of the journey that Yuuko spoke of. After all, it is the whole reason she is here on the first place. Leaving her home world was not an easy task. It took a lot out of her to come here to the point she was unconscious for two days straight. But she is here now and there is no turning back.

“... I’m glad you like it.” Watanuki said then he took the tray and brought it to Yuuko who sat at the lawn with Maru and Moro.

“Here’s tea.” He said as he walked over to Yuuko.

“Tea~”

“Tea~”

Yuuko took the tea and take a sip then put the cup on a small table in front of her.

“Very tasty.” She said. “You’re very good at making tea Watanuki.” She praised.

Watanuki blushed and looked away. “Your praise doesn’t affect me.” He said, obviously lying.

“No, I speak from my heart! I don’t even have _this_ much ulterior motives.” She said in amused tone. She then turned to Maru and Moro “…Now that we’re all feeling so good I thought the yard could use just slightest smidgen of weeding, right~?” She said to Maru and Moro with playful voice.

“Right~” Both of them answered.

“That is what I call a _huge_ ulterior motives!” Watanuki yelled in disbelief.

Mana giggled. There is nothing but fun and happiness in this household and it’s actually funny seeing Watanuki and Yuuko’s antics. Yuuko who always teased Watanuki and Watanuki who will immediately angry or acted funny as he respond Yuuko’s teasing. Suddenly, Mana felt a drop of water touch her cheek. She looked up. The sky is still blue and clear but a few drops of rain fell from the sky and later, it is not just a few of them. The drizzle turn to light rain. It was raining but there were no dark clouds on the sky.

“Rain?” Muttered Watanuki incredulously. “How come it rain when there’s no clouds?” He wondered out loud.

“The Fox’s marriage.” Yuuko said.

“Fox?”

“It’s a phrase for rain on a clear day.”

Mana nodded looking interested. There’s a similar phrase in her home world, only it goes _‘Sun and rain, the poor are getting married. Sun and moon, the donkeys are getting married’._ She doesn’t understand the phrase so she thought it doesn’t really important and it is merely a phrase one use for sunshower.

“On a day like this, one could do a _Kyôchô.”_ She said and sipped his tea.

Mana titled her head to the side in confusion. What’s a _Kyôchô_?

“And what is… that?” Watanuki asked, voicing Mana’s question out loud.

"Maru, Moro" Yuko called and the two girls hold a small round mirror up

"Yep~" They replied and placed it on the table

"You can use any mirrors you want. A hand mirror, a compact…” Yuuko trailed off as she gives Watanuki the small mirror.  “You hold it by your heart and then close your eyes and consider the first words you hear to be an omen. It's a type of fortune telling they call _Tsuijura_." Yuko explained,

“On a day where the fox spirit takes a bride, the sun-drenched rain adds power to the Kyôchô divination and increases its accuracy. What you get is an omen that is almost a certainty." Yuko said. Mana was listening and clapped her hands. Even if she had an Oracle back in her world, she never really see them perform a simple traditional fortune telling.  After all, Oracle was expected to give a prophecy, to speak of ancient poems that people believes will come true and what the Oracle said, is like destiny itself and cannot be change. As such, prophecy and fortune telling are different in many ways. Prophecy speaks about destinies. Fates. Something that is unavoidable, while fortune telling is more of predicting information about one’s life and is not always accurate.

“Want to give it a try?” Yuuko gave the mirror to Watanuki.  Mana watched them with eyes filled with curiosity.

Watanuki closed his eyes and held the mirror close to his heart.

“Close your eyes and open your ears.” Yuuko instructed. “You needn’t concentrate or even think. Just listen to the first sound you hear.”

Suddenly, the young boy’s eyes snapped open. “Prepare and wait…?” Watanuki muttered in confusion and turned to Yuuko with apologetic look. “Um… I don’t understand a word of it.”

“Are they coming today?” Yuuko stood up.

“That is not…” Watanuki shake his hands and tried to explained but Yuuko ignored him.

“In that case we have to prepare… Prepare for their coming.” Yuuko said then looked at Mana. “You too,  Mana- _chan_. It is time for you to begin your journey.”

Mana nodded.

Finally, the time has come.

.

.

.

Yuuko has emerged from the shop, wearing a long black dress wuth accents and trim of white. A headoiece that created a loop in her hair and a _kanzashi_ that led two white ribbons fall on either side of her face, with the symbol of the crescent moon on the white ribbons. Meanwhile Mana had wear the outfit she wore when she first came here. She wore a blue bohemian style dress with blue robes. Her clothes has brown, purple, and white accents to it.

“Here they come.” Yuuko said as she looked to the sky. Both Watanuki and Mana looked up to the sky too. They saw a strange blob appearing on the sky and it went down and hatched like an egg, only this blob is a liquid rather than a solid thing. From inside the blob, appeared two figures. One is a girl, sleeping on a boy’s arm. Her hair is that of strawberry blonde. Her skin is pale and not much can be said about her appearance other than that, she dressed like a princess and Mana can only assume that the girl is a princess. The boy has brown messy hair wearing a dark green robe and black sleeveless turtle-neck clothes with black gloves and white pants. He looked at the Witch of Dimension with his amber eyes burning with determination.

“Are you the space-time witch?!” The boy asked desperately.

“I have been called that.” Yuuko answered calmly.

“Would you please… I… I need you to save Sakura!”

“I’ve been waiting for the two of you.” Yuuko said. Mana glanced at her. Those were the same words that she had said to her when she arrived, only that Yuuko added “But you’re here earlier than I have expected.” At the end of the sentence.

“You’re not the same ones, but you are the same of a different world.”

It was a complete silence for a moment before Watanuki voiced his surprise.

“Wh… Why are there people suddenly coming out of the sky?!” He asked as he dramatically pointing towards the sky with comical expression.

Mana sweatdropped. It was no wonder that he’s surprised. Though Mana came here the same way, coming out of the sky, Watanuki was not there to see how she arrived. He was introduced to her when she went into the shop.

Seeing that Yuuko would probably not going to answer him, Mana tugged on his sleeve. Watanuki turned to her. She then pointed at the sky, then to herself then to the ground. Watanuki blinked.

“You want to say that, that’s how you arrived here as well?”

Mana nodded.

Watanuki sighed. “Does that mean they are from different world like you? Do every people that came from different world will just fall from the sky?” Mana shrugged since she doesn’t really know the answer to that.

“’I was told to tell you everything!” The boy said. Desperation still etched on his voice. “And If I came here… You might have a way to help me save Sakura!”

The boy looked at Yuuko as if Yuuko is the only hope he has. Yuuko knelt down in front of him.

“This child’s name is Sakura isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And you?”

“I’m Syaoran!”

“This child… Has lost something very precious.” Yuuko said as she knows fixated her eyes on the unconscious girl.

“…Yes.”

“And… That something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done, this child will die.”

Mana gasped, covering her mouth. While the boy looked crushed as he hugged the girl tightly.

“Watanuki.”

“Y-Yes?” Watanuki answered, surprised at being called so suddenly after that shocking revelation about the girl earlier.

“Go to our treasure room. There is something I need you to bring back.”

Before he can answered Maru and Moro already pulled the confused Watanuki inside, leaving Mana with Yuuko, the boy, and the unconscious girl.

“You wish to save this child?” Yuuko asked the boy.

“Yes!” The boy answered with no hesitation.

“There is a price. Are you still willing?”

“I will pay any price I can!”

Suddenly, the three of them heard a noise. Both Yuuko and Mana know exactly what that voice is, but Syaoran, who had no idea what it is, gasped.

“Here they come.”

Suddenly, two more blobs appear. One appeared from the sky, just like the blob that brought Syaoran earlier and the other blob came from the ground. Just like earlier, the blobs hatched and revealing two men.

One man wearing black and red. Black robe and armor with red headpiece with the symbol of black crescent moon on it and red belt. He has spiky hair and red eyes.

Mana turned her attention to the other customer and her eyes widened.

* * *

 

 

Fai D. Flowright didn’t expect that the witch has other customers. Of course, he knew that being a witch that could grant wishes – even if there is a price you have to pay for it – it was no wonder many would come to her shop to have her grants their wishes. But of course he never expected himself to arrive when there are other customers. His eyes now fixated on the purple hair girl who had been looking at him. She had been looking at him for quite a while since he arrived and the way she looked at him… It’s as if she recognize him… Knew him.

Have they met before? But if they did, Fai would surely remember. Fai smiled softly at the girl, a way of telling her that he acknowledge her presence. The girl, realized that she had been caught staring, blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

_Cute_. Fai thought. But he didn’t come here to tease the girl. He has more important matter to do.

“Are you the Dimension Witch?” He asked.

“Who the hell are you?” The man in black also asked at the same time he asked his question. They glance at each other. They already seemed to be conflicting with each other. They were both glaring at each other, well the ninja was glaring at Fai.

“Please give me your names first.” Yuuko said.

“Me? I’m Kurogane.” The man in black, Kurogane, looked at the bizzare scenery around him, for he had never saw tall buildings like what he saw around him. “What is this place? What are these weird buildings all around?”

“This place is called Japan.” Yuuko answered.

“Huh? Well I come from Japan.” Kurogane said.

"A different Japan." Yuko said, with a little hint of smugness.

"I don't understand." Kurogane said, confused.

Ignoring him, Yuuko turned to Fai. “And you?”

"I'm a Celes country’s wizard. Fai D. Flowright." He introduced himself gracefully.

"You do know where we are right?" Yuko asked Fai.

"Yes." Fai said. "A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price." Fai continued.

"That is correct." Yuko said. "Now, since all of you are here, that means you have some sort of wish." She turned to Kurogane and Fai. “What is your wish?”

“My home world…Is where I want to be!” Kurogane said just as Fai said “… Is the place I do _not_ want to be.” They glared at each other again.

“That is a tall order… For both of you—No. For all of you, even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay.” Yuuko said. Hearing this, Syaoran looked crushed.

“But if all three paid together, you may just be able to afford it.”

"What kind of crap are you spouting?” Kurogane hissed

"Mr. Black can you keep your insult down?" Fai said with a slight grin on his face.

"IT'S NOT MR. BLACK! I’M KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled, Fai turned his head away and covered his ears.

Mana sweatdropped at both Fai and Kurogane.

“All of your wishes are the same.” Yuuko looked at Syaoran “You want to go to many worlds in order to restore this child’s memory.” She turned to Kurogane next. “You want to return to your own world.” Lastly she turned to Fai. “You want to go to different worlds to avoid your own.”

“You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions… That is what you need.” Yuuko continued. “Each of you individually cannot make that wish happens. However if the three of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it.”

Kurogane frowned. He doesn’t like the sound of this. “Then, what would _my_ payment be?” He asked grumpily.

“Your sword.” The witch said simply.

“Wha—I’d never give you _Ginryu_!” He said as he cradled the sword in his arm as if that sword is his child.

“Fine!” Yuuko said smugly then proceed on poking the man’s chest with her finger and give him a smug look. “Instead you will wander this world looking like a cosplayer, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over television for being a freak! Is that what you want? Hmm?”  She asked smugly.

“Huh? Polee? Tiivii?” Kurogane asked, utterly confused.

“You do realize you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?”

Mana sweatdropped, seeing that Yuuko enjoyed teasing, not only Watanuki but her customer also. She was lucky not being her target the entire time she stayed at the shop.

“That’s got to be a lie!”

“It’s all true.” Fai, the mage, piped in.

“You’re kidding?” Kurogane asked, looking at Fai for confirmation but the mage just gave him a dumb smile.

“What will you do? Hmm?” Yuuko asked as she reached out her hand towards Kurogane, asking for his sword. Kurogane gritted his teeth and harshly shoved his _Ginryu_ to the witch.

“Dammit! When I’m free from this curse, I am coming back for it!”

Yuuko turned to Fai. “Your price is your marking.”

Fai looked a bit taken aback. “I don’t suppose this staff would do instead?” He asked, pointing at his staff.

“It won’t. I told you the price is the thing you valued the most.”

Fai looked really troubled by this. “I guess I have no choice.” The tattoo seemed to fly through the clothes on his back and next to the witch.

"And you?" She asked Syaoran, "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

"Your price has not been told yet, you would still give it to me?"

"Yes"

"I can only help you travel to your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"…Yes"

"…Good you're prepared." Mana then spotted Watanuki came closer holding two puffballs with different color. "Here he comes" The witch speak softly. Watanuki give the white puffballs to the witch.

"His name is Mokona Madoki. He will help you to travel to another dimension." She introduced them to the white puffballs.

"You have another one, hand me that one. I'll go with this one." Kurogane was pointing at the black puff ball that was still in Watanuki's arms.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicates with this Mokona." She said gesturing at the Mokona she was holding.

Kurogane grumbled Mana can only smiled awkwardly. It was clear that he doesn’t like what he is hearing.

The Witch turned to her and smiled. “Well then, Mana- _chan_ , this is where we part ways.”

Mana nodded and bow then make a sign with her hands.

_Thank you._

Understanding the meaning of her hand sign, Yuuko smiled and nodded. As Mana walked to the group, they looked at her with surprised look on their face while Fai simply looked at her with curiosity. He was still curious as to how the girl looked at him earlier, and now that he thought about it, the girl _does_ look familiar to him. Perhaps they did met somewhere but Fai could not pinpoint when or where did they have met.

“Huh? The girl is coming too?” Kurogane asked as Mana stood between him and the mage.

“Yes. And she already paid the price of her wish.” Yuuko said.

"Mokona can take you to another dimension, but she can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only _hitsuzen_. You were all destined to meet each other. Syaoran your payment is your relationship." The witched explained. "To you, the most important thing is your relationship with this girl. So I'll take it." The witched continues.

"What does that mean?"

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship as before. What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country and someone who is very important to me." Syaoran whispered the last bit.

"…I see. But if you are going to use Mokona that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That is your price." Mana can’t help but feeling sorry for him. To lose the bond you have with someone precious to you…  She can’t imagine how conflicted and sad Syaoran is.

"Still?" the witch asked.

"…I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!" Syaoran said with determination.

"Travelling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds… for example. These people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you came from are different… People you know from past worlds may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are words where the language and common sense can’t be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered.” Yuuko explained.

“But, you are still steadily determined, right?” Yuuko asked with a soft smile.

“Yes.” Syaoran answered with no hesitation in her voice.

Yuuko nodded. Satisfied. “Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with.” Magic waves and winds surround them and Mana watched as the round thingy, Mokona, floated out of the witch’s hand and it grows wings on its back.

“Well then, please get going.”

Magic circle appeared and Mokona opened its mouth. Wide. The group are sucked into it and disappeared along with Mokona and the magic circle.

“Okay.” The Witch smiled as she looked up to the clear blue sky. The rain has stopped. “Good luck on your journey.”

* * *

Mana didn’t expect to wake up face to face with the blond mage. She remembered darkness enveloped her and not long after that, she felt something warm embraced her. She thought it was a dream, but when she opened her eyes, she was very surprised to find a pair of icy blue orbs staring at her silver orbs with curiosity and the owner of those icy blue orbs is currently staring at her with a smile plastered on his face.

“Hello~”  The blond mage, Fai, greeted cheerfully, as if hugging a girl that he just met is nothing out of ordinary at all.

Mana blushed at the position they were in. She yelped and hurriedly get up, releasing herself from Fai’s embrace.

Fai chuckled at her reaction. “How cute~” He said. He laughed even more when he saw the girl turned as red as tomato at his teasing. He was not lying though, her reaction _is_ cute. Mana composed herself though she knew her face is still red and hot, but she cannot afford to embarrass herself in front of her soon to be friends, especially not in front of…

Once again she took a glance at Fai. He looked at her with a questioning and curious look. She felt a pang of sadness, knowing that the blond mage does not seem to recognize her. It was something that she knew and she prepared for, but it still hurt. Mana smiled at him and nodded, knowing that at this point, she can’t really hope for any miracles. What’s done is done and there is nothing she can do about it.

Mana waved her hand to him as a sign of saying hello, hoping that the mage will understand.

Luckily, the mage does understand and he smiled at her. “Hello~ my name is pretty long so just call me Fai.” Fai said with a smile.

“I’m Mokona!” The white round bunny thingy that have sent then to other world earlier appeared and bounced on top of Fai’s head. Mana yelped in surprised but then Mokona bounced and settled itself on her lap. She can’t help but think that it’s very cute.

Mana smiled at her and the white creature beamed “Mokona tried to dry you when you were asleep.” It said, bouncing up and down. Mana smiled warmly at it and gently pat the creature’s head. She then lift her hand and face it downwards while she put the other hand at the top of it then lift it up again.

Fai and the man in black (who Mana notices is also awake) look at her in confusion but Mokona smiled and bounced excitedly. “You’re welcome~”

“Oh? Was she trying to say _Thank you_?” Fai asked Mokona curiously.

“Yup~ It’s called sign language~ People usually use it when they can’t talk or hear.”

“So the girl is either deaf or mute?” Kurogane asked. Mana then make a cross sign in front of her mouth, indicating that she is not able to speak.

“Mute it is then.” Kurogane said.

“That was pretty blunt, eh, Mr. Black~” Fai said in amusement.

“It’s not Black! I’ve told you countless time my name is Kurogane!!” The man in black, Kurogane, yelled at the blond mage.

“But Mokona can understand sign language nee~ that’s amazing~” Fai complimented. Mana nodded in agreement and clapped her hands.

“It is one of Mokona’s 108 secret skills!” Mokona said proudly.

Mana clapped her hands in amazement while Fai also doing the same. “Amazing~ What of the other 107 skills?”

“That is… A secret!” Mokona said excitedly. Mana pouted in disappointment. Mana looked around and realized she was in a different place. She and her companions are currently sitting in a small eastern-style room. Both Syaoran and the princess has not awake yet.

_Are they okay?_ Mana asked Mokona using sign language.

“Don’t worry, they are okay! Just a bit wet though, because of the rain. Mokona helped dry them up~” Mokona said cheerfully as she went back to dry the boy’s cheek with hadkerchief. Mana was about to take another handkerchief to help Mokona when suddenly the white creature just open her mouth wide and sucked all of the water drops from Sakura and Syaoran. Mana looked stunned, as did Kurogane, while Fai just smiled.

“By the way, you haven’t told us your name.” Fai said, as he lean closer to the girl’s face. Mana blushed. Fai chuckled. He did hear the Witch of Dimension said the girl’s name is Mana but Fai thought he had to asked.

Mana then pointed at her nose and make a circle with her thumb and index finger and put it on the right side of her chest and began to spell her name with her finger. Of course, only Mokona can catch what’s she is trying to say.

“Mana- _chan~_ her name is Mana- _chan_ ~” Mokona said as she hopped up and down on the girl’s lap.

“Mana- _chan_ then. Nice to meet you~” Fai said.

Mana smiled at him and nodded.

“SAKURA!”

Mana was surprised when the boy suddenly awake and screaming. _Is he okay?_ She thought.

“It looks like… puu!” Mokona said, looking at the boy but Syaoran didn’t give her any reaction.

“Sa…kura…?” he mumbled.

“He doesn’t play along with Mokona…” Mokona said, dissapointed. Mana giggled and lift Mokona to her lap, patting her. Mokona giggled in delight when Mana softly pats her head.

“Well, it looks like he’s up!” Fai said, smiling at the amber eyed boy. Syaoran looked at Fai and Mana in confusion, still trying to remembere who they are when suddenly, he shot up when he remembered something important.

“Sakura!” He exclaimed, then realize that the Princess, Sakura, is still sleeping soundly in his arms. He sighed in relief and pull the princess close to him.

“We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain.” Fai said, deciding to began the conversation.

“Mokona dried, too!” Mokona said excitedly, jumping up and down on Mana’s lap, making the young woman giggled. Mokona is so cute.

“Even while you slept, you wouldn’t let the girl go. So you… Eh…” Fai trailed off.

“Call me Syaoran.” Syaoran said.

“My name is pretty long. So just call me Fai.” Fai said as he pointed at himself and smile. “That Mr. Black’s name is Kurorin~” Fai introduced happily.

“IT’S NOT KURORIN GODDAMMIT. I AM KUROGANE!” Kurogane yelled at Fai in frustration.

Mana sweatdropped at the scene while Mokona already jump towards Kurogane and settled herself on the man’s lap.

“Ah, and this is Mana- _chan_. She can’t speak so I introduced her for you~” Fai said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She blushed at that and smile politely towards Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back at her and then turned his attention to Sakura. The Princess still sleeping on his arms.

_‘Her body… Is like Ice!’_ Syaoran thought worriedly as he felt how cold the Princess’ skin is.

Suddenly Fai move closer towards Syaoran and he suddenly begin to rummaging his cloak, making Syaoran yelped at the sudden action. Even Kurogane and Mana was confused by the mage’s sudden action.

When he finally pulled away from the boy, he held a feather with red markings on it.

“..Is _this_ what a piece of memory looks like? For the child?” Fai asked curiously.

“Eh?!”

Mana looked at the feather with curiousity. She can feel a great power coming from the feather.

“It was stuck on you. Only one, though.” Fai said. Mana looked at him and frowned. If that was true why didn’t she feel the feather’s power when they were at Yuuko’s shop?

Syaoran eyes’ widened as he remembered what happens earlier before he came to the witch’s shop. “That time when all the feather flew away! This is one piece of Sakura’s memories!”

The feather in Fai’s hand flew away and it entered Sakura’s body.

“Her body… is a little warmer…” Syaoran said in relief.

Fai smiled. “If you hadn’t had that feather, it would be a problem.”

“Yes. By coincidence one stuck to my clothes.”

“There is no coincidence in this world…” Fai said. “That’s… What the witch said, wasn’t it? And so, my guess is without thinking you grabbed it yourself. In order to save the girl.”

Syaoran smile at what Fai said and he looked down towards Sakura.

“But of course, I’m just guessing all this!” Fai said with a smile on his face. “But, my question is how do we find them now? How can we find the feathers? I doubt we’ll fine anymore in our clothes.”

Mana glanced at them as she played with Mokona who is jumping up and down again on her lap. What Fai said is true. How they were able to find the feathers? Judging by what Yuuko’s said, the girl’s feather was scattered throughout different worlds. This time they were lucky enough that one stuck on Syaoran’s clothes but the grey eyed girl doubt they will be this lucky next time.

“Mokona knows!” Mokona said as she jumped down from Mana’s lap and went towards Syaoran.

“Huh?”

“That feather gave out really big waves!” She said as she hopped up to Syaoran’s lap. 

“So when a feather is close Mokona will feel big waves! And Mokona will be like… this!” Mokona said as she snapped open her big eyes. Kurogane was startled when looking at the white creature while Fai just laugh. Mana was looking at Mokona with a slight blush on her cheeks.

_‘Cute’_ Mana thought.

“Well, it looks like we have a way.” Fai said as he pats Mokona. “If we get close Mokona will let us know.”

“Would you do that? Tell us when we’re near the feather?” Syaoran asked the white creature.

“Leave that to me!”

“Thank you.” Syaoran said, feeling grateful towards the white creature. Mana smiled. That’s one problem solved.

“Search or don’t search that’s up to you.” All of them turned to Kurogane who doesn’t joining their little discussion. “It’s got nothing to do with me. I’m here to get back to my own world. That’s the only reason I’m here. Don’t expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don’t expect me to help you. I won’t do it!”

_That was a bit cold._ Mana thought. But then, to be fair, the search of the feather is not of their bussiness saved for Syaoran. So it’s not that Kurogane’s being mean or anything, it was simply that he doesn’t have anything to do with any of them. And honestly, who would have people they just meet just like that? Mana know she will help Syaoran, but that’s because it was something she has to do and it’s not like she has any other choice.

Surprisingly, Syaoran just nodded at what Kurogane said. “Right. This is my mission. I’ll do my best not to cause you any trouble.”

Kurogane was surprised at his answer and then he looked away. Mana giggled. The black haired man must not be expecting that.

“Hahaha, you are so serious Syaoran- _kun_!”  Fai said as Syaoran just looked at him in confusion.

“Well? What about you two?” Kurogane asked as he glared at Mana and Fai. “Are you going to help the brat out?”

“Hmm. I guess so. My most important mission is to _not_ return to my world.” Fai said, smiling as usual. “So, if it doesn’t threaten my life, sure. I’ll help you out. I’ve got nothing better to do.

Kurogane then turned his attention to the lavender haired girl.

“What about you?”

Mana looked at him for a moment. She nodded, indicating that she too will help the boy. Kurogane didn’t bother to ask the reason since he knows he won’t understand anything that she is trying to tell him or the others.

The door then, suddenly opened. A tall man with spiky black hair came in with a woman with long black hair. They brought snacks and drinks with them.

“Yo! So you’re all awake now!” The tall man greeted cheerfuly. “No need to be so tense! You came from Yuko- _san_ , right?”

“Yuko- _san_?”

“You know, The Witch. The Dimension Witch. The Far East Witch. She has a lot of names.” The man explained as he hold the tray with cups on it while the woman took out a blanket then handed it to Syaoran.

“Here.”

“Oh, Thank you!” Syaoran took the blanket from her and cover the sleeping Sakura with it.

“I’m Sorata Arisugawa.” The man, Sorata, introduced himself.

“I’m Arashi.” The black haired woman said.

“Just to let you know, she’s my wife and the woman I love. I called her my “Honey”! Just make sure you’ve burned it in your heart.” Sorata said, but Arashi doesn’t look like she listened to the man’s declaration of love.

Mana sweatdropped as she saw Sorata fawn over Arashi.

“By which, I mean that if you lay a finger on her you’ll die horribly.” He says cheerfully as he put his hands on Kurogane’s shoulder.

“WHY DO YOU SAY THAT _ONLY_ TO ME?!” Kurogane asked incredulously. While Sorata danced around the room with snacks on his hand, singing a song about Nori with Mokona following along.

“But I wasn’t kidding!” Sorata said as he turned around to Kurogane with a big smiley face and a thumbs up.

“I WON’T TOUCH HER!”

Mana sweatdropped at the scene while quietly sipping her tea.

“Now… I figure you went to the witch lady and got this,” He pointed at Mokona “From her to get here, right?”

“Mokona Modoki!” Mokona introduced herself.

“That’s a long name. Is it okay if I just call you Mokona?”

“Sure! Okay!”

As Mokona settled on Sorata shoulder, Sorat continued. “I heard the story from the man there. The blonde guy, I mean. Mr Black over there is too mean to ask!”

“Shut up!”

“Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, this is your lucky day!” Sorata said, smiling.

“Hmm? In what way?” Fai asked.

“Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right? So, it’s a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all.” Sorata stood and went to open the window.

“Because this… is the Hanshin Republic!”

_To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to post both the prologue and the first chapter for you to at least learn how the story begin. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. Have a nice day. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting story here, so I hope this story of mine is interesting enough. I'm sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
